


Greener Pastures - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: And I wanted to tell you here in the tags, And usually I don't read fics that are not finished, And you HAVE to read this fic, Bc it's on progress, But this girl deserves my patience, I'm a good person, M/M, Rick has a secret, but - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Greener Pastures by HigherMagic.





	Greener Pastures - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Greener Pastures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574103) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> Two in one wednesday....  
> WHAAAAAAAT?!
> 
> Yeaaaah, I have to, I wasn't posting like I should...  
> And this is a surprise for Pixie bc she thinks I forgot... and for Higher...  
> Bc DAMN girl, I love your fic...
> 
> For those you who are reading it, you need to understand that I love it so so so much not only for Rickyl, also bc, the little problem Rick has...
> 
> I'm NOT going to spoil this for anyone who doesn't read it... but you need to understand how important is for Pixie and I that ANYONE (in this case Higher) shows you a side of life that many people doesn't even think about...
> 
> We both took a year of this lenguage and we're so in love with it!! Sadly we couldn't afford it this year, but we want to continue and be capable of talk with people who doesn't talk...
> 
> Again, if you know the hitory, you'll understand this...   
> If you're not... well, you can always start now...
> 
> Higher, I love you... you (little great bitc***) made me cry so bad with a couple of moments... and this chapter in particular was PERFECT...   
> Mmmmm, maybe the one before this was it...  
> I don't know...   
> I love it all...

**I'm going to be a little bitch... but again... NO SPOILER!!!**

 

> It was strange. Daryl had thought nothing of packing his life up and moving to a whole different state, and somehow this move of a few blocks was so much more momentous. Rick was asking him to live with him – he could use the guest room if he liked, and it didn't have to be forever, but it  _could_ be. And Daryl wouldn't use the guest room, he was sure it was obvious enough to both of them that his preferred place was here, in Rick's bed.
> 
> Rick groaned softly against his mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss when Daryl nipped at his lower lip. Like this, Daryl could feel Rick's cock twitch and start to harden, his hands tightening more insistently on Daryl's sides as Daryl kissed him. Daryl hummed, rocking in Rick's lap so that Rick could feel how eager he was, how desperately he wanted Rick to keep going, to keep touching him.
> 
> Rick pulled away, breathless, and kissed down Daryl's jaw and his exposed neck. "Wanna bite you," he said, his voice even rougher with disuse after sleeping, and Daryl gasped, a lightning-strike of heat running down his spine.
> 
> Daryl leaned back enough that Rick could read his lips; "You can."
> 
> Rick shook his head, letting out a frustrated little growl. "Not where I want."
> 
> Daryl smirked, letting go of Rick's hair with one hand and stroking it across his own neck. Rick's eyes darted down, dark and wide and wanting. He licked his lips and Daryl hummed, leaning in for another kiss.
> 
> "I'd let you," Daryl murmured, not sure if Rick could understand him since he spoke between kisses – or maybe Rick knew what he was going to say anyway, because he shivered and pulled on Daryl's back until Daryl was pressed tight to his chest. "I'd let you do whatever the fuck you wanted."
> 
> Rick growled, pushing him back so that he could see Daryl's face. 

* * *

 

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/XKSH9C>

 

_You know what? You can sue me... And you won't have any more edits..._

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
